dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunlit Arsenal
The Sunlit Arsenal is a High-Tier Sacred Gear. Its origins are unconfirmed, although it is generally believed to originate from either Greco-Roman or Shinto mythology. It is a relatively uncommon one, although rumors continually suggest that it is likeliest to appear within those with divine ancestry. Appearance When inactive, the Sunlit Arsenal takes the form of a plain, platinum band around the ring finger of its bearer's dominant hand. This ring cannot be removed while the bearer lives. Abilities The Sunlit Arsenal can create any type of weapon the bearer desires. Any such weapon created is glowing platinum in appearance, and is Holy-aspected (these inflict greater damage than the mass-produced Holy weapons in use by church Exorcists, though still falling short of true Holy Swords). Ranged weapons created by this Sacred Gear also have unlimited ammunition. All such weapons, as manifestations of supernatural light, are nearly weightless and thus easy to handle. As a default, weapons thusly created last as long at the bearer is engaged in combat, dissipating immediately afterwards. However, the bearer may choose to extend a given weapon’s endurance indefinitely. Such weapons, or weapons created frequently, may begin to take on additional abilities (such as additional elemental aspects to their attacks). Hyoudou Issei's Sunlit Arsenal Hyoudou Issei is one of the better-known modern-day Sunlit Arsenal bearers, known for his service to the Shinto Faction as one of the "Three Blessed Weapons of Kyoto" (the other two being his wives, Holy Swordswomen Katase Yui and Murayama Kaori). His Sunlit Arsenal is well-known for his regular usage of the same summoned weapons, and the additional powers they have developed. These include: *''Kaori and Yui:'' A pair of handguns, named for Issei’s wives Katase Yui and Murayama Kaori. Issei wields the weapons simultaneously. The former is a revolver based upon the Colt Anaconda; the latter is a semiautomatic based upon the HK Mark 23 SOCOM. In addition to the Holy aspect, each pistol demonstrates abilities associated with the element affiliated with their namesakes (Kaori’s rounds demonstrate air/electricity-aspected abilities, while Yui’s rounds demonstrate fire-aspected abilities.) These weapons are, far and away, Issei’s most commonly-summoned weapons, and can be considered his “signature” manifestations of the Sunlit Arsenal. *''Tsukiyokaze:'' The first weapon Issei ever summoned with the Sunlit Arsenal, the “Moonlit Night Breeze” is a tachi. In addition to the Holy aspect, Tsukiyokaze demonstrates water-aspected abilities (in the form of dramatically-increased speed and agility). Tsukiyokaze is Issei’s preferred close-combat weapon. Balance Breaker Golden Artillerist Method: ''Issei's sub-species Balance Breaker. Summoned weapons now have power on par with true Holy Swords, and every time Issei summons a ranged weapon, floating spectral versions of the weapon appear around him, attacking with him and dealing additional damage at the same time. In addition, Issei can specify elemental abilities/aspects he wants his weapons’ attacks to be imbued with. The power-level upgrade to summoned weapons only lasts as long as the Balance Breaker is active. Notes *The Sunlit Arsenal is loosely based on NearbyChunk310’s fan-created Sacred Gear Dirty Diana, Alvedrez’s fan-created Sacred Gear Lawman’s Gunsmith, and the Light Manipulation and Elemental Weapons powers from Anna's Demigod CYOA v2.0. *The Sacred Gear's name, and that of its Balance Breaker, are based on charm names from ''Exalted. *The Sunlit Arsenal is from Yukikaze101's upcoming (eventually...) High School DxD fanfic Burn the Rest and Melt With Me. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Yukikaze101